lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Tammy Baldwin
|place of birth= Madison, Wisconsin |dead= alive |date of death= |spouse= Lauren Azar |occupation= attorney |residence= Madison, Wisconsin |alma_mater= Smith College, University of Wisconsin |website= tammybaldwin.house.gov }} Tammy Suzanne Green Baldwin (born February 11, 1962) is an American politician, and has been a Democratic member of the United States House of Representatives since 1999, representing (map). Early life and career Baldwin was born to Pamela Green and grew up in Madison, Wisconsin.1 Baldwin graduated from Madison West High School in 1980 as the class valedictorian. She earned a bachelor's degree from Smith College in 1984, and a law degree from the University of Wisconsin Law School in 1989. Baldwin was first elected to political office in 1986 when she was elected to the Dane County Board of Supervisors, a position that she held until 1994. She also served one year on the Madison, Wisconsin City Council to fill a vacancy in the coterminous district. Baldwin then served in the Wisconsin State Assembly from 1993 to 1999 and was elected to the House in 1998. Baldwin is the first woman elected to Congress from the state of Wisconsin, and is currently serving her fifth term. She was also the first ever openly gay non-incumbent to be elected to the House of Representatives, her election having won the backing of the Gay & Lesbian Victory Fund. Baldwin is one of two openly gay members of Congress, the other being Barney Frank of Massachusetts. Her domestic partner is Lauren Azar.Congresswoman Tammy Baldwin | About Tammy Tammy Baldwin has worked to prevent hate crimes agains the LGBT community. She is a member of the Congressional Progressive Caucus. On August 1, 2007, Tammy Baldwin signed on to cosponsor H. Res. 333, a bill proposing articles of impeachment against Vice President Dick Cheney and H Res. 589, a bill proposing the impeachment of Attorney General Alberto Gonzales. On July 26, 2004, she spoke at the 2004 Democratic National Convention in prime time on the issue of health care. For the 2008 presidential election, she pledged as a superdelegate to Hillary Clinton. On October 10, 2002, Tammy Baldwin was among the 133 members of the House who voted against authorizing the invasion of Iraq. During the 110th Congress, Baldwin has authored several pieces of legislation that have been passed by the House. The Reeve Paralysis Act authorizes more funding for treating ailments that result in imobility, while National Breast and Cervical Cancer Early Detection Program Act increases funding for low-income women to receive preventative screenings. Another bill that she authored, the Veteran Vision Equity Act, guarantees benefits for military veterans http://tammybaldwin.house.gov/aboutTammy.html. Committee assignments *Energy and Commerce Committee **Subcommittee on Health **Subcommittee on Environment and Hazardous Materials **Subcommittee on Energy and Air Quality *Committee on the Judiciary **Crime, Terrorism, and Homeland Security Electoral history *'1998 Race for U.S. House of Representatives — 2nd District' **Tammy Baldwin (D), 53% **Josephine Musser ®, 47% *'2000 Race for U.S. House of Representatives — 2nd District' **Tammy Baldwin (D) (inc.), 51% **John Sharpless ®, 49% *'2002 Race for U.S. House of Representatives — 2nd District' **Tammy Baldwin (D) (inc.), 66% **Ron Greer ®, 34% *'2004 Race for U.S. House of Representatives — 2nd District' **Tammy Baldwin (D) (inc.), 63% **Dave Magnum ®, 37% *'2006 Race for U.S. House of Representatives — 2nd District' **Tammy Baldwin (D) (inc.), 63% **Dave Magnum ®, 37% Footnotes External links *Congresswoman Tammy Baldwin official U.S. House website *Tammy Baldwin for Congress campaign website *Profile at SourceWatch Congresspedia *Democratic Party of Wisconsin — Tammy Baldwin profile ;Articles / presentations *"Federal Politics and Medical Practices", Presentation given by Tammy Baldwin at the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health *"Health Care Reform in 2009? The View from Washington, DC", Presentation given by Tammy Baldwin at the University of Wisconsin School of Medicine and Public Health *"The Students' Rep", American Prospect, October 1, 2003 *WTN Interview with Congresswoman Tammy Baldwin: Facilitating technology growth and regional economic development is a priority Mike Klein, Wisconsin Technology Network, August 6, 2003 *"Tammy Baldwin's Turn" John Nichols, The Nation, July 25, 2004 Category:1962 births Category:Lesbian politicians Category:Living people Category:Smith College alumni Category:University of Wisconsin-Madison alumni Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from Wisconsin Category:Members of the Wisconsin State Assembly Category:LGBT politicians from the United States Category:LGBT state legislators of the United States Category:People from Madison, Wisconsin Category:Female members of the United States House of Representatives Category:Wisconsin Democrats Category:American women state legislators de:Tammy Baldwin pl:Tammy Baldwin fi:Tammy Baldwin